


Kylo Ren Has A Runescape Girlfriend

by ChameleonSerket



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, I guess???, Other, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonSerket/pseuds/ChameleonSerket
Summary: Dad I can't get off the computer I'm talking to my GIRLFRIENDNo, shes not, NO, DAD, SHES NOT A ROBOTShe's REAL, DAD, she lives in CANADA





	Kylo Ren Has A Runescape Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2015, potentially at 2am, and immediately forgot about it. Found it today and decided the world need to see it. It's not the dumbest thing I've ever written in my life but it's pretty fucking close.

1 August 2007

 

Ben, I mean, Kylo_Ren_666 is 10 years old and he has just been kissed for the first time.

By a real life girl.

Who is his real life girlfriend.

On Runescape.

 **Her username:** ~*Supreme1*~

 **Her age:** 15 (he’s such a baller to get an older girl)

 **Lives in:** Canada

 _ **The Kiss:**_ He’d just made a brand new batch of platinum armor. She’d been watching him for hours, she’s so impressed by how good he is at Runescape. She said if he gave her the armor she’d give him a kiss. No contest! He transfers the armor immediately and she moves her character (a cute elf which looks JUST LIKE HER, she said) as close as possible to his and writes *kiss*.

It’s the best day of Ben, I mean, Kylo_Ren_666’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: Kylo gets Catfished


End file.
